Arlong's old friend
by Denygo
Summary: Arlong gets paid a visit by someone he thought was dead for 8 years Arlong Park, but his friend didn't leave on friendly terms... on hiatus
1. Black Tsunami

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own One Piece, but Black Tsunami is my original character.

Author Note: Yeah... my first fic, I edited a few minor details in this chapter, just so you know... I kinda lost my muse after finishing this chapter, but I'll put up a new chapter sooner or later... anyway, that's all

_**The Black Tsunami**_

_How long has it been?_ The creature thought as it swam through the depths of the East Blue. It had no fear of sea monsters or pirates. The only thing that possibly scared him was the thought of what was to come. In a burst of speed he jumped out of the water and into the air to see how much farther he had to swim. In the light his white skin shimmered and made the black strips that covered his body more visible. He was a Tiger Shark Merman, and an oddity among his species to say the least, not only was his coloration all wrong, but he also had nasty sets of claws on his hands and feet. His long silver hair, even when wet, framed his human-like face very well. The dorsal fin that jutted out from the back of his neck had a rather large portion of the midsection missing from it. Although he was a merman, he never wore more than was absolutely necessary, which meant all he wore was a pair of blue and black patterned shorts help up by a red sash. A small dagger hung from the sash. Aside from that and a black and white pearl necklace that he had not taken off since the day he received it, he wore no other clothing. _Arlong… I wonder if you'll even still recognise me. _As he hit the water once more he shot off with new determination. He had seen what he had been looking for, the unmistakable Jolly Roger that could only be flown at his final destination… Arlong Park.

He hit the beach near Kokoyashi village like a torpedo, but was surprised to say the least when not a soul came to see what had happened. He sniffed the air in an attempt to figure out what was going on… nothing… He could only pick up one, oddly familiar scent. He sniffed at the air again to double check and again he smelt the same scent. He dashed up the beach and into the town. _Why would it be so deserted? I wonder if they were stupid enough to go to Arlong Park to take on old needle-nose himself…_ He was near the exit to the village on the road that headed to Arlong Park when he heard it. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. He could hear the sound of someone crying and needless to say he was quite curious as to whom, even though the aroma in the air was familiar. He began to walk towards the sound of the crying until he saw her. There, sitting in the middle of the road, was an orange haired girl around the age of 18. She had a straw hat on her head and was crying. His heart shattered when he realized who the girl was. "Na…. Nami? Is that you?" the shark-man said. The girls eyes widened as she looked up at him.

Nami jumped to her feet instantly and pulled out her bow staff. "WHO ARE YOU? Let me guess… Arlong still thinks it's funny to make his men pretend they're B.T. How stupid do you think I am?"

"… Arlong did that?" The strange Tiger Shark Merman looked disheartened at those words. "And here I thought he would honour my name after my death.…"

"Who are you? Quit pretending and tell me your name!" she barked. The tears were falling from her eyes again. "Tell me your name merman…"

"My name is Black Tsunami. I would never lie to you Nami… It's really me." Tsunami gave her a weak smile, but she still didn't seem to believe him. "I can prove it…" He slowly reached down. Nami's body tensed as the merman's hand neared a dagger than hung from his sash, but became slightly less when his hand passed it and entered a pocket in his shorts. Tsunami dug around for a few seconds until he finally found what he was searching for. He slowly pulled out a tiny bracelet and lightly tossed it to her. Nami grabbed it and widened her eyes in shock at what she saw. The bracelet was made of tiny red shells, each shell holding a letter. The first few shells read 't.s.u.n.a.m.i.' there was then a black shell followed by the letters 'n.a.m.i'.

"This is…" she started, but the words didn't come to her. It was the bracelet that she had given the kind hearted merman almost8 years ago. There was no mistaking it.

"Believe me now?" Tsunami said with a mocking smile. He was rather shocked when Nami's fist shot at him and landed square on his jaw. She was mad.

"YOU INSENSITIVE JERK ASS! How could you let me go on thinking you were dead for EIGHT WHOLE YEARS!" Her fist shot at him again and he didn't bother to try dodging it as it hit his stomach. All he did was grunt slightly.

"I would have told you sooner, but I was too busy getting stronger in the Grand Line. I need to beat him this time Nami. It's my last chance…"

"Did you just say… you went to the Grand Line?"

"Yep… quite a fun place… I clashed swords with Hawkeye Mihawk, partied with Red-Haired Shanks, and I even had a chance to learn a few things about Medicine at Drum Kingdom. In between I made a bit of a name for myself, but that's not important… Come on, I want to get this thing over with so I can go on living my life." He motioned for her to get onto his back. "Piggyback? Or would you rather try and keep up with me on foot?"

"Piggyback… but don't go as fast as you did when I was little, okay?" She carefully climbed onto the merman's back and wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood back up.

"Oh don't worry… I wont go that fast. As a matter of fact…" A devilish smirk crossed his face and Nami knew instantly what he was going to say. "I'm gonna go faster…" With that he shot off leaving a whirlwind in his wake. He couldn't help but laugh as Nami gave a whimper and tightened her grasp on his neck.


	2. Long Time No See

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own One Piece, but Black Tsunami is mine. The song is the translated version of "Hikari E" which is the third japanese opening for One Piece

_**Long Time No See…**_

Arlong's day just kept getting worse… first Roronoa Zoro wipes out his crew, then one by one Haachi, Kuroobi, and Chuu are taken down by a pathetic pirate crew of humans led by a rubber freak, and now it turns out that said crew was with Nami the whole time. The worst part was that now he had to go up against the rubber freak himself, Monkey D. Luffy. Of course, life works in strange ways, and whenever life seems like it can't get any worse, it performs a miracle and does just that… it gets worse. While Arlong grappled with Luffy he noticed it, a whirlwind… it was the strangest thing he had ever seen, because it was heading in a straight line, right for Arlong Park. It definitely wasn't natural because there was no wind at all on this day, so what was causing it? As he continued to try and crush the rubber boy something made its way to his ears. _Singing?_ It seemed that he wasn't the only one who noticed the song, because Luffy's crew, along with the villagers from Kokoyashi who were gathered around the hole in the wall and the few members of Arlong's crew who had somehow regained consciousness. Even he found that he had to listen.

The singer was definitely male, and his voice was accompanied by a single guitar.

"I've just now begun to search, over the splashing waves  
For the everlasting world  
With this overflowing passion in my chest, I will go anywhere  
Seeking the light yet unseen

When the summer sun shakes my heart's sail  
That's the signal to open the door to a new world  
Swaying on the waves, surpassing my despair  
Aiming for the other side of the horizon

I've just now begun to search, over the splashing waves,  
For the everlasting world  
With this overflowing passion in my chest, I will go anywhere,  
Seeking the light yet unseen…"

The song slowly became louder and clearer as its source, which was obviously part of the small whirlwind came closer to Arlong Park. Arlong wasn't sure where he had heard it before, but that voice was nagging at the back of his head. He knew it, but he couldn't put a face to it. Then Arlong heard it… laughing… a girl laughing. He knew that laugh instantly. It was Nami laughing, and her voice was coming from the same place as the guitar and singing. But it wasn't right, Arlong knew that Nami hadn't laughed since the day that Tsunami had died… wait… Tsunami? That's when everything hit Arlong at full force. The voice was Tsunami's, but how could that be? Tsunami was supposed to have died! All doubt as to the identity of the singer seemed to disappear as a figure jumped straight from the whirlwind with Nami on his back and guitar in hand. Then the singing started again.

"A current of repetitious days and mundane clouds  
I see reflected in you a future you can't possibly know  
Even if I avoid pain by not changing  
That leaves me without dreams or even hope-- so let's go!

Why am I searching? What is it I want?  
The answer is surely somewhere ahead  
My heart will go on to the moving world  
Hiding my yet unseen strength

Why am I searching? What is it I want?  
Where is the yet unseen treasure?  
With this overflowing passion in my chest, how far can I go?  
I don't know, but

I've just now begun to search, over the splashing waves,  
For the everlasting world  
With this overflowing passion in my chest, I will go anywhere,  
Seeking the light yet unseen

To the other side!"

The Tiger Shark Merman jumped straight over the wall and landed with a spin and a skid to a stop no more than 8 feet from where Arlong was standing. With a smirk the Merman helped Nami off of his back and put his guitar where she had been. Slowly he turned back to face Arlong. "… Long time no see…"


End file.
